nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Following is the list of current and historical projects needed to improve this wiki. If you want to help us with any of them, please leave a message. ---- Project Semantics closed I've noticed that to improve their readability of this wiki's materials they could be compiled into thematic lists and tables. Right now, such lists have to be maintained manually (see, for example, the character lists in the Category:Media). However, there exists an alternative: it's called the Semantic MediaWiki and allows to create dynamic lists and tables inside articles. I'll demonstrate how it works with an example. Let's say, we want to have character lists in all Media articles. Normally, that would mean browsing through all characters, checking if they appear in the particular series, then copy-pasting their names into each Media article they appear in. For ongoing series, it's even more troublesome, because you need to edit the media article every time a new character appears. Here is how it's done in Semantic MediaWiki: List of characters These two lines create a neat subsection that lists all characters ("Category:Characters") who appear in the original series ("appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha"), with wikilinks and all. MGLN is taken here as an example and can be replaced with any other series title. Of course, that's not all there is to this wikimagic. For the character to appear in the list, they must have an article about them in the Category:Characters and that article must contain a link to the MGLN article, in a very special notation... like this: appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (note the double colon). Pretty intuitive, isn't it? So basically, with Semantic MediaWiki, all you have to do to add a new character to a dynamic list is edit the character's article and add a sentence about how he or she appears in the new series. Which you would have done, anyway. And the next time someone opens the series' page, the new character will already be in there. Semantic MediaWiki also understands redirects, so it will treat appears in::ViVid in an article as if it were appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Of course, you can do much more than that. For instance, you can list all characters who come from Earth on its page. Or automatically list all spells a character has used. Or create an automatic sortable table listing all Shapeshifters, along with their species and forms. You can do even more crazy stuff, like automatically creating a list of the character's ages in the works they appear in (which is currently done with ), based upon the appears in::... and born in::... properties (that's how such tags are called in Semantic MediaWiki). So far, I have only used Semantic MediaWiki addon on my private wiki at home but I must say that it is awesome what you can do with it. I'd definitely recommend installing it here. But what do you think? Do we need the Semantic MediaWiki here or not? --Koveras Alvane 21:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess nobody minds, so I'll just go ahead and request it. :) --Koveras Alvane 16:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, the semantic extension seems to have been installed. I'll write a new help page on how to use it some time soon and start using it soon. Feel free to join me. --Koveras Alvane 06:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Project Images open We need (at least) one image for each character in Category:Characters, as well as for each Device in Category:Devices. Color images are preferred... Articles in Category:Locations and Category:Objects probably need illustrations, too, but that's of low priority right now. --Koveras Alvane 19:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Project Summaries open We need lists of episode summaries for following articles: * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS The latter two would also require summaries of their respective manga adaptations chapters. All three need summaries of their respective Sound Stages. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid and Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force are up to date right now, but Sound Stage X still awaits completion. --Koveras Alvane 19:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, yes, I know... I just got back from a trip, I'll work on it soon, okay? -GlancingReverse :: Peace, man. I didn't mean to pick at or offend you. ^^ Just proposing some long-term goals for this wiki, that is all... --Koveras Alvane 09:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Project TSAB open This wiki still has pretty vague idea of the internal structure, organization, and hierarchy (ranks) of TSAB. And it is not helped any by the confusion with terms and spelling. We need to research the topic and write it down in the TSAB article. --Koveras Alvane 19:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC)